Merciless
by MegaX99
Summary: He is an assassin. hired to kill those who he doesn't care for in the least. He executes his missions with expert timing, and skill, with no mercy for those who get in his way. Oc-centric.
1. Chapter 1

He smiled as he struck the guard with his claws. His sharpened teeth showing for the briefest of moments, his blood red eyes full of joy. Just ahead were three more guards, each with a gun trained on his head.

He chuckled as he disappeared from their line of sight altogether. They looked around with fear etched in their faces trying to find him again, but nowhere to be found. Suddenly he struck again, stabbing the first guard expertly in the chest.

The other guards turned to him, and watched in horror, as their comrade crumpled to the floor, blood forming a pool around his body. The assailant looked up at the remaining two. His crimson scales visible for only a moment before he vanished again.

He dashed forward, and struck at the next man's leg, severing it from the rest of his body. He fell to the ground screaming, but he was quickly silenced, by another expert strike to his chest.

The last guard backed away from him, fear spreading across his face, and down his body causing him to shake. The assailant looked at him, as smile spreading across his face to again reveal his sharpened teeth. Gripped tightly in each hand was a bloody metal claw.

His name was Striker the Chameleon, and he was a professional assassin. The guard however saw only a murderous and crazed Anthro making his way towards him. He stumbled as he walked backwards, and was soon at face point with the chameleon's claw.

"I'll ask you one question, and the way you answer it will change the way this night ends for you." Striker said. "Your boss, Where is he?" He asked.

The guard whimpered. "H-he's up top…highest floor." He said. "He was dealing with some business that needed to be finished tonight."

Striker smiled, and removed the claw from the man's face. "Very good, now if I see you again tonight. I can promise you that I will be the last ting you see." He walked away from the man.

As soon as his back was turned, the guard jumped to his feet, and took quick aim at the foolish Chameleon. He fired off a round, and managed only to warn the assassin of the danger from behind, as the shot flew passed his head.

Striker turned around, and dashed for the man, thrusting both of his claws at his chest, and connecting again with a deadly accuracy. The guard fell to the ground dead within the second he was struck. Striker stood up, and chuckled as he wiped away the blood on his claws on the guard's shirt. "Idiot, you would have lived if you had just turned, and walked away. Not that I care. The more bodies the better paid I am." He turned, and vanished from sight again. "Now back to work." He muttered, as he took off to find his target.


	2. Chapter 2

Silently, he made his way through the building. His mind focused on what he was doing, as he avoided guards that were still wandering around. _"Poor fools...they don't even realize what's going on here."_ He thought, as he walked along silently behind a pair of rather burly looking, but dim-witted guards. He quickly turned off down a corridor that they didn't and got down on one knee. _"Striker the Chameleon is going to strike hard and vanish just like he always does, because no one knows about me other then my contractors of course."_

He peeked around the corner of the corridor, back into the one he had been taking before to see if the guards were still there, and smiled evilly upon seeing that they had gone on ahead of him. "Now then…the top floor shouldn't be too far from where I am now…if I could find some fool who was taking the elevator then this job would be a cinch." He sighed, and shook his head, knowing that no one ever uses an elevator at night, not the graveyard shift especially. He didn't dwell on this, as he heard some guards coming, and quickly activated his camouflage ability, vanishing from plain sight from everything.

It was a new pair of guards this time, both of witch were rather scrawny, but Striker knew better then to judge a guard by how he looked physically. These two could be exceptional marksmen for all he knew, and either way, being caught now, this high up in the building could be fatal to more then just the guards. Striker could be killed if he wasn't careful now.

He started to move along in front of the guards now, keeping his pace even with theirs so that they wouldn't hear his footfalls. He tightly gripped the claws he held in each hand, as sweat started to from on his forehead. He knew that if he kept dancing around guards the whole night, he would miss his chance to kill his target, and he would lose his contract. He frowned at this thought, and risked moving a bit faster. Luckily neither of the two guards noticed the sounds he was making, even if he didn't really make any at all.

Striker soon found the next stairwell leading upwards, and immediately started to climb it as quickly as he could, the whole way he was silently cursing the layout, and design of the building. It was any assassins' nightmare, with stairwells changing positions every five floors, and each floor being guarded by no less then four pairs of two guards, it quickly became clear to him why he was asked to do this job, his chameleon ability to blend with any surrounding.

He arrived at the top of the stairwell, and braced himself on one side of the door, as he slowly opened it. Luckily there was no one insight, or ear shot of the door, and he slipped through as quickly as he could. _"Twenty floors out of twenty-five…just one more stairwell to find, and I've got to move fast…no telling how much time I've wasted."_ He thought, as he started to move on, his red eyes watching everything as he past by.

Again he heard the sounds of men nearby, and was thankful that he still hadn't become visible just yet, as he snuck up on the guards. This pair was a muscled man and a scrawny one together, though Striker didn't care much for taking this detail in, in the least. He cared more about finding a way to get past them, or killing them quietly. Sadly enough he didn't see anything that would help him kill them, witch would mean less money for him, but he was fine with that. He had killed four guards at the start of this job on the bottom floor after all, and quickly found the other four dealing with them quickly enough that they wouldn't be missed until morning anyway. In total this had all ready earned him no less then two thousand more dollars then he was supposed to be paid.

He narrowed his eyes down to thin slits, becoming irritated at the amount of time he was losing hiding from the guards in plain sight, thankfully though they turned down a corridor, and Striker was left to continue on his way. He took this opportunity to move along as quickly as he could passing by each and every door, not otherwise caring what was beyond them. He did soon find the final stairwell, and started to climb this as he had the last one. Swiftly moving along, skipping two or three steps at a time.

Again he arrived at the top of the stairwell, and again he carefully opened the door so as to not startle any passing guards that might be there. He now found himself as high up in the building as he could go, other then going to the roof of course. The office of his target wasn't far from him, and he quickly made his way towards it, only to find that a set of guards was there blocking his entrance to the office. Striker cursed himself for not remembering the set ment to guard his target on the final floor. _"Mr. President is a smart man. Too bad these fools won't stop me…just need some kind of distraction..."_ Striker thought, as he looked around for something to use.

His gaze landed upon the desk sitting nearby, where the secretary would normally sit. He headed over to it, and began to search the top of the desk for anything he could use, of course he found plenty of objects to use, and eventually he decided to just grab something. This ended up being a small cube made of glass sitting forgotten on one of the desks corner. Striker then made sure there was some distance between him and the guards, and threw the glass cube at the ground causing it to shatter. The guards were instantly drawn towards the sound, and Striker made his way through the final door between him and his target.

Ahead of him sat the man he had been hunting all night. He was a older man with thinning gray hair, and bright green eyes. He wore heavy rimmed glasses, and wore a fine business suit while looking down at some papers on his desk.

Striker finally let his blending ability fade away, allowing him to appear in plain sight before the old man. "Hello sir." Striker said coldly, as he started to walk towards the old man.

The president of the company looked up from his papers and nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Striker walking towards him. "H-how did you get in here?" He asked weakly, as he got to his feet, fear growing steadily across his face, and slowly spreading though out his body.

Striker smiled, showing off his sharpened teeth before the man. "I just walked in of course. Though I must say, it was quite a trip to get here." He held up his right hand witch was still gripping onto his metal claw. "I had to avoid a good deal of your guards, and waste eight of them to even get here. Do you know how annoying that is for someone like me?"

The president shook his head, as he backed away from his desk slowly. The fear in his face more obvious then before, his body had started to shake as well.

"The answer is very annoying, very annoying indeed." Striker said, walking around the table, and dashing right up to the president. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think someone wants you dead." He said, tripping the president to knock him to the ground. He got on top of the president quickly and held up on right hand, the claw he held looking sinister, as he aimed it to go right into the heart of the president.

"Wait…wait…Why would you do this? Neither my company, nor I have done anything to any one!" The president yelled loudly. "Who would want me…" He never got to finish what he was saying, as Striker plunged the claw into his heart, killing him in moments.

Striker stood up, and wrenched his arm, and his claw from the man's chest. Blood dripped slowly from the tips of the claws three blades, as Striker smiled down at the now dead man. "I don't care who you are, or what you've done to deserve this…I just know that nothing will stop me from completing my job once I agree to do it." Striker activated his blending ability again, and vanished from sight, just as the door to the office burst open and the guards ran inside.

Striker moved around the guards, and made his way out of the office where he smiled one last time. _"My work here is done…now to collect my pay and find more work."_ He thought, as he started to make his way out of the building.


End file.
